


Weather the Storm

by MarieAllen



Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieAllen/pseuds/MarieAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Ariel and Eric is known throughout the world. But it's wrong. Sure, some of the parts are right, but it has been re-shaped so much you can't really be sure it's the same story at all. This is the real story of a mermaid's quest to happiness that started with a witch's contract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> AN: There will be ties and nods to Greek mythology, but you don't have to know the stories in order to appreciate this one. (In other words, only bits will be taken and stories/characters will not be 100% accurate). TML characters are OOC, but will follow some of the Disney storyline and little of the HCA short.
> 
> I'm really excited for this fic. I had a dream about one of the upcoming chapters and knew that I had to expand it into a story.

In the beginning there was only Chaos. Then out of the void appeared the unknowable place where Death dwells. Then Night. All else was empty, silent, endless, darkness. Then, somehow, Love was born, bringing a start of order. From Love came Light and Day. Once there was Light and Day, the earth appeared. And then there was the Sea.

Since the beginning of time there have been great heroes and amazing adventures. These extraordinary men were born from prophecies and from the divinely chosen. They battled in fierce wars, slayed mighty beasts, and seduced virgins. These men were to always be honored and respected, for it was they that kept the realms protected.

The women, those silly creatures, were only to be spectators and never the champion. No, she was the damsel that needed her savior. The witch that needed slaying. The unfortunate wench to have happened to catch the wandering eye of a god.

Yet, these stories are just that: skewed stories. No tale is ever accurate. The tellers are biased; trying to cast honorable light on themselves, for it is the hero that is the first bard, whether just or not.

And when a listener hears a story for the first time, are they to believe this lucky singer of the tale, the apparent hero? Or will they believe the second version from the supposed villain? These two tales are so different that, upon no fault of their own, the listener believes the first, so ingrained it is in their memory.

Yet, have they been told the whole story? Of the prophecy? Indeed, all stories hold one! After all, all great heroes are birthed from prophecies.

But, is it the story's hero that the prophecy is actually speaking of? And just who decides who is the hero? Is it the man who slays the monster? Or the virgin, taken unknowingly in the dark of night? The fleece made of gold, sitting lonely and forgotten in its hidden tomb? Maybe it is the dragon, guarding its treasure from the dangerous world outside.

Or yet, maybe it is the one you do not even really know at all. Perhaps the hero is not even a hero, but something else entirely.

* * *

Why was life so unfair? Or, more importantly, why were things so unfair for her! And why must Father always treat her like some just-born fry? It was infuriating and humiliating!

It was all she could do not to swim away. But it would only prove her father right. And she would never give him _that._ Especially after his temper tantrum in her grotto.

At the thought of her destroyed sanctuary from all those years ago, Ariel's thoughts turned. How much love had she given in collecting her treasures? Untold hours of searching, discovering, narrowly escaping danger were only lost memories now.

It had been twenty years since that devastating obliteration. Twenty years since she had ventured back into her hidden grotto. Who knew what creature now claimed it as their home?

Even though she no longer collected trinkets from the human world, it did not mean that she was no longer interested. Quite the opposite, in fact. She did not waste her time speculating. Instead of staying holed up in some cave, Ariel decided that enough was enough. If she wanted to really find out what it was like for humans, then she needed to observe them herself.

Often times she would disappear for days. Her excuse was to be alone to study for her future. Which was sort of true. While she did not read the endless tomes of being a proper merwoman, she did get first-hand experience on watching the landwomen. She did not know why or how, but she knew that this race was her future. Perhaps she would be the first Ambassador between the ocean world and the land of humans. Perhaps not, but it was her dream.

Yet, like all of her dreams, it was not one for the present. For now, she was on her way to meet her betrothed. Of all the asinine plans her father ever concocted, this was by far his most foolish. It was only two days prior that she discovered that she even had a betrothed. Only three of her sisters had been married off and Ariel was the youngest. Why must she be forced to marry now?

_You got caught, you guppy._

She didn't know how, but her father had found out about her time spent at the surface. As far as she knew, she had never been seen by any humans and had always been so careful about being followed. Just another case of cockiness and dropping guard.

"So engaged, huh?"

Ariel flinched out of her lament at her best friend's voice. "Yeah, can you believe it? Apparently since my birth. Part of some sort of family history or something."

They both went silent as they slowly continued their journey. Then, "How are the kids?"

Flounder smiled and puffed in pride. "More like their mother every day."

Ariel giggled. "Good. They need some backbone when they come across sharks and eels during their adventures."

"Oh, that's for sure. They wouldn't want to end up like their old man. Getting into trouble and hoping to be saved."

She smiled fondly and turned to him. "Flounder, don't forget that you saved me quite a few times too." Her dearest friend was past his prime in age. His scales were not nearly as vibrant as they used to be and his swim was not as strong. He would be able to see her off for only a few more minutes and he definitely would not be able to make it all the way to Thema.

The journey to Thema would be long and she would not be making frequent trips back to Atlantica. For the last two days she had fought against her emotions. Flounder was so sensitive and she wanted her last memories with him to be happy ones. But now her throat clenched and she went silent, fighting back tears.

It didn't go unnoticed. Flounder slowed for a moment and reached out a fin to touch her arm. He was greeted by a weak smile, but he gave her a big one. "Don't worry, Ariel. You know things always turn up in the end. Especially for you."

"It just seems so hopeless now. I don't even know this guy. What if he's one of those old-school mermen and force me to stay inside? Run the house? Squirt out tons of babies?" She made a face at the idea. "He could be psychotic and use me from some bizarre rituals."

Flounder let out a low chuckle. "They're all 'what-if's, Ariel. Don't work yourself up over it. You won't know until you get there." Her silence made him blanch. "You've already worked yourself up on it!"

"I can't help it! If he's anything like the stories say about his father, how can I go in willingly?"

Flounder eyed her. "I thought you were just going to be wed to some noble on the other side of the ocean. At least that's what they're saying. Who's his father?"

Frowning and rubbing her left arm, she lowered her head. If the tales were to be believed, it was not wise to say his name so loudly. "Proteus."

"The Dreadful Sea King!" Ariel quickly hushed Flounder's outburst. "B-but… He's a murderer!"

"Which makes it even more disturbing for me. What if this son is just like him?" Truth be told, Ariel knew nothing of Proteus' children. "I've only met the king once, when I was very young. I don't remember much, except that he was so old even back then. And that he made me cry."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Probably because he's as cruel as they say."

For once Flounder did not respond back. This was not good. How could King Triton do this to Ariel? If he loved her at all, he would protect her! King Proteus was one of the three great sea kings and lived on the very far side of the ocean in much colder waters. He was known to be able to change his shape and spy on his people. If he did not like what he saw, he would either kill them instantly or take them to his deep labyrinth of caverns. There, he would perform experiments on the poor creatures. It was even rumored that he had killed one of his son's himself.

"Ariel, you can't go there."

"Tell me something I don't already know. But what can I do? If I slip past the guards, Father will just send me back." She frowned. She knew that her father was furious with her, betrayed even, but to do something this rash was just stupefying.

Although technically it wasn't rash. She had been betrothed since birth. In fact, if anyone should be feeling betrayed, it was her. What if she had fallen in love with another merman? Would her father only then tell her? Or would he have just forbade it and end it like that?

"There's plenty you can do. The question is, how desperate are you?" If it wouldn't have been so obvious, or small, then he would have gladly offered for her to stay with his family. But, that would be the first place that they would look. "I should probably get back home. These old fins aren't like they used to be."

With a sad smile, Ariel squeezed her friend tightly. Flounder had always given her unconditional love and support and it pained her to no end that this may be the last time she would ever see him.

No. This would not be the last. That she was sure of. Her soon-to-be-husband be damned. She may not have him there at her farce of a wedding, but she would make trips back to Atlantica. She would still be a princess of both kingdoms, after all.

It was a quick, bittersweet goodbye nonetheless. Neither wanted the other to see them cry. Happy thoughts and memories would be what they would hold onto. With a big smile and wave, Flounder was gone.

And Ariel returned to her fretting. _How desperate are you_? The more she thought about King Proteus and his son, Aleksandor she thought his name was, the more desperate she did become.

She only had three choices. She could suck it up and marry this creep, but that just would not do. There was no telling how vicious this merman was. Rumors were all based on fact and, at best, he was a mean king. At worst, they were true. Either way, she wasn't thrilled with discovering which was true.

Her second choice was to swim for it. She could travel to the far edges of the kingdom where she wasn't really known. Change her name, create an alibi, find herself some work and she'd be fine. Maybe she'd be able to stop looking over her shoulder after a while.

And the third she was less thrilled with but it was the most likely. The sea witch. She was known to help many merfolk but her help always came with some sort of price. And sometimes it wasn't that obvious or even fully known at the beginning. But the witch would be able to give her a real chance at happiness. She didn't have anything on her that she could pay with, but perhaps the witch would take pity on her. She was in an unfair position, wasn't she?

No, swimming away would not do. And neither would marrying this unknown prince. She would have to see the witch.

It had been easy enough to convince her travel party to stop for the night and pitch up the tents. Although hungry, Ariel only ate a small portion of her meal. She would have to be swift to travel in the night. Ursula's home was not very near but she would be able to make it there in only a couple of hours. She was sure of it. Desperation would be her fuel and she could relieve any hunger pangs in the morning.

She had retired early after the last meal, feigning exhaustion. At one point she had begun to pack a small parcel for her journey but realized it was foolish. It would only weigh her down and would only be a liability. Once the party was quiet, she slipped away.

Now, she was floating just outside Ursula's home. Bones of some long-forgotten beast stretched high towards the top of the sea. A strange glow emulated from inside. She hesitated for only a moment before slipping inside.

"Hello?" Nothing. "Hello...?"

The long hall-like entry was empty. No furniture, no décor, no lights. The glow that she saw from outside did not appear to be from inside. "Ursula? I've come to ask for help."

Still nothing. It was only when she moved further down the hall and into a small room that she finally saw some light. The small globes were at all four corners of the room, lightly illuminating the contents stashed in the walls. Swimming there, Ariel could see containers made of bubbles holding various types of objects.

Odd-looking materials and things were stuffed inside. Naturally these must be things that Ursula must use to create her potions and spells. How weird.

As she continued down the long rows, Ariel stopped at one in particular. Inside one bubble was a creature that could only live on land. How did Ursula come to have it here? It was what the humans called a "butterfly." The wings of this particular one were a deep red with purple lining. Light green was speckled throughout. It was the first time that Ariel had seen one so close before.

Daring a chance, she reached out hesitantly to touch the bubble. For some reason, she was slightly taken aback to feel it was solid. She pressed slightly hard and realized that it would not pop. Another hand came up to lift the butterfly. It was so beautiful.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something grabbed her wrist. With a gasp she looked up, trying to see who, or what, had stopped her. "These balls are not meant to be touched, but I'm sure I could find some others for you to play with," purred a smooth, masculine voice.

Ariel's eyes widened, having no idea what that meant. "N-no, thank you, I'm certain I'll be fine."

"Pity." He let go of her roughly and she rubbed her wrist. It didn't hurt much but did it anyway for effect. "What do you want?"

Ariel blinked. "I've come to ask for a favor from Ursula."

A laughing response reverberated in the small room. "Ursula does not do _favors_ , girl. She-"

"Nikolaos." Ariel quickly turned to this new voice from the other side of the room. There in the threshold of a doorway that she hadn't noticed before was Ursula. The globes grew brighter as if welcoming their mistress. "We must make our young guest feel welcome."

She could feel his snort as he moved away from her. For the first time she was able to take in his appearance. He was dark, probably black and flowing behind him were large seawings. It started at the nape of his neck and billowed widely out from either side before sharply angling back, reconnecting to form a diamond-shaped. The back of his head was the same smoothness as the back of the seawings.

She knew that he had hands because she felt them, but it wasn't until he turned around that she saw his arms. Two points protruded from his arms, pointing downwards like knives. His chest was bare and stiff with peculiar black designs marking his left breast. Her hand twitched, wanting to trace its pattern but she held back.

The tail, much like her own, started at his navel. It was much longer and thicker than any merman she had ever seen before, with barbs protruding out with more on his tail than his arms.

With a slight gasp, she realized what he was: a kupicaner. Half merman, half stingray. But weren't these beings only from myth?

"I am absolutely real, but if you are more than welcome to touch me to prove it." A shiver ran down her spine when he spoke again. Why did it sound like he was baiting her? And had she just spoken aloud?

Ursula inched toward her, her long tentacles crawling along the floor as she moved. "So, my dear, what can Ursula do for you? I can't imagine anything that you would for want."

Ariel's attention was now on the sea witch. What was she doing here? Why was she here? She wanted happiness, her dreams but how does one even ask for that?

Suddenly, Ursula stopped and narrowed her eyes at the mermaid. "Oh, my dear, sweet girl. You believe you will never live your dream. And just what is that? What dream do you want to fulfill?" With a wave of her hand, the kupicaner, Nikolaos, left the room, leaving Ariel and Ursula alone with the wall stuffs.

"I'm to be given to my betrothed. Some stupid family superstition. I don't even know him! What if-"

"My dear," Ursula cut her off. "I did not ask you what you are running from. I am asking you what are your dreams."

She didn't realize that Ursula had moved to one of the corners near a large cauldron until smoke surged from inside, swirling and disappearing the higher it went. Curious, Ariel moved close to see what it was that she was doing.

"You do not even know what dreams you have. You think you do, but you have forgotten."

Ariel frowned. What were her dreams? To watch the humans without fear? To converse amongst them, knowing that she and her kind would be safe? What then?

Moving her arm around in a circular motion, the smoke fell in on itself. Twisting a turning, a face began to emerge; one she had not seen in over twenty years. Black hair was parted to the side and deep blue eyes stared back at her. With a gasp, she jerked back. "Eric."

"Mmm, dreamy, isn't he? Wasn't he your dream once?" Yes. He was. She had almost forgotten his face but staring at him now brought back an onslaught of feelings. It had been the turning point in her human obsession. Saving him from that ship, dragging him onto the ocean…she had known her calling was to help humans. To be with him. What a young, naïve girl.

"My dear, many come to me for love potions, wanting their objects of affection to return their love. But it cannot be done." Ursula moved to her wall of ingredients and began to pull some of the bubbles off the shelves. "Love can only be given freely and never forced. Some go through their lives pining over those who will never love them back. And then some find love given back but are afraid to receive it."

She threw in a couple of bubbles, holding one more. The image of Eric disappeared and Ariel unconsciously reached out for him. "Is he alive?"

Ursula responded with a smile. "Yes, he is. And he searches for the maiden who pulled him from the sea."

"What?" Ariel gaped. "He's looking for _me_?"

"You are the maiden who saved him, are you not?"

"But when I went back to his castle, he was gone. I heard the maidens there say that he had left to be married to his lover." Her heart still ached from the memory. Even now it twisted as it beat hard against her chest.

"Psh-posh. Servants' gossip. The fact remains that he continues to search for you."

"Why are you telling me this? Do you know where he is?"

Ursula's smile was unnerving. "I do. But this information is costly. For what will happen when you reveal yourself to him? You are a mermaid. He is a human."

"It doesn't matter. I need to see him."

"My dear, you have not seen him in decades. You have not searched for him in all this time. Why the sudden urgency?"

"But you just told me he's looking for me!" Ariel was flabbergasted. Why toy with her? "I must go to him!"

Ursula shrugged. "Yes, you should. But he has waited this long and he can wait a bit more. As I said, this information has a price."

"What do you want? Jewels? Stones? Tell me and I'll get it for you." Ariel had never felt this need of urgency before. Eric had never married and was looking for _her!_ If the witch was to be trusted. And why wouldn't she be?

The witch laughed again. "Oh, no, my dear, darling princess. I require a service of you. You see, my sister has something of mine that belongs to me. I want it back."

"What do I have to do?"

"Find it and bring it back to me. It's as simple as that."

Ariel frowned in confusion. "That's it? Just ask for it and bring it back to you?"

"In so little words, yes. My sister has hidden my stone far from my eyes. It will be a trek, but something you will no doubt excel in, Princess."

A sudden commotion erupted from the same threshold Ursula came through earlier. The kupicaner, Nikolaos, was back and some sort of slug was quickly swimming from him. Snatching it up, he sent a scathing look to Ursula. She merely smirked back.

Ariel continued, looking back at Ursula. "What makes you think I can do it?"

"Because you have a warrior's spirit and a strong heart. You are lost right now, there's no denying that," she held up her hand to prevent Ariel from interrupting her and continued, "but you will find yourself on this journey."

"Wait, this doesn't help my…situation now." She would rather not continue speaking in front of the kupicaner and hoped that Ursula already knew of what situation she was in.

"It will correct itself, there is no fear in that. But you will be missed soon and search parties will be sent out. If you want to have the upper hand, my dear, then you must agree to my terms." She carelessly tossed in the bubble with a pink worm inside of the cauldron that she had been holding all this time. With a pop and a fizz, a golden scroll with a matching skeleton quill appeared before Ariel.

"All you have to do is sign, my dear. You find me my stone and I will give you your happily ever after."

"And this is all the payment you require?" Her eyes never left the scroll, trying to quickly scan over it, looking for any trick words that may be included.

"This is all the payment I require."

She shot a glance over at the kupicaner who stared at her emotionlessly, still holding onto that slug.

 _Why the sudden urgency?_ Ursula's words rang loud and clear. Ariel had never forgotten Eric, but she had given up on him. She had not wanted to impede on his happiness and, in doing so, sacrificed her own. She would have given up more to see him happy.

Now was her chance to see him again. Get the stone and be reunited with Eric. He was looking for her. He wanted to be with her.

Is this what she wanted? Was a 3 minute talk with the sea witch enough to disregard her Father's wishes to marry a murderer's son? To go against her family? Was she selfish enough to seek out her own happiness and ignore her family's pride, traditions and honor?

She took a breath and the skeleton quill and tapped it against her chin.

It was what she wanted. And she was selfish enough.

And then she signed.


	2. Consequences

A small current from behind made her quickly twist around, dropping the quill. Bubbles wrapped around her body and for a moment there was only darkness, so thick were the bubbles.

Then came the pain. Hands clenching her left breast, Ariel cried out in agony. Never before had had she felt so much anguish upon her body, not even compared to the horror of multiple jellyfish stings. It was as if spikes dug themselves into her flesh, ripping and tearing at her skin, penetrating deeper.

Then after what seemed like hours, just as quickly as the assault came, there was nothing. Deep breaths calmed her and she slowly moved her hands away and opened her eyes. The bubbles had dispersed and she could see once again. With a shaky breath, she looked down and pulled back her purple binding.

What once was perfectly smooth skin was now marked with black ink. From this angle, it appeared to be some sort of random curving lines. "What have you done!"

"You agreed to this, Princess. By signing my contract, you accepted my terms. You are now connected to Nikolaos." She absently waved her hand towards him, not looking at the kupicaner. "I don't want you to stray off course, you understand."

Anger flashed over her face. "Connected! What do you mean, 'connected?'"

Ursula rolled her eyes and floated towards the still smirking Nikolaos. "Come, Princess. I know you are much smarter than to ask such stupid questions. I do not trust you. I trust Nikolaos. In order to make sure that you carry out your side of our little bargain, I must have some sort of watch on you. If the two of you are too far apart, you will feel it. And believe me, sweet one, it'll be more painful than anything you've experienced before."

Hands clenched and saying nothing more, she only glared between the witch and kupicaner. How could she have been so rushed as to sign something without reading? Did her preparations in diplomacy teach her nothing? Apparently not enough.

"How long will we be _connected?_ "

"Ah, well, that depends on your part, now doesn't it?"

"How long, Ursula?"

"A fortnight? A dozen? Only when you bring me my stone will our bargain be complete."

So this Nikolaos would be her travel companion and also her guard. She was able to get out of one prison only to agree to another. Stupid, stupid.

"What if he is confused for a shark and is harpooned by the humans?"

"Now, _Princess_ ," Nikolaos seemed to spit out the word, suddenly finding his voice. "I'm touched that you care so much for my safety, but I can assure you that I will fare far better than you on this journey."

Ariel eyed this creature that she would be spending untold time with. She definitely could do without his attitude. Maybe she could leave him behind at some point. How was he so calm?

Something was thrusted in her face and it took her a moment to realize it was a shell on some sort of string. Frowning, she took it from the sea witch's tentacle. "What's this?"

"When the time comes, this will be of use to you." Ariel scowled at Ursula's continued cryptic-ness. Nevertheless, she put it over her head.

"How do I make it work?"

"It will tell you what needs to be done, when the dire position presents itself. The spell inside will do the rest." She didn't give Ariel a chance to ask for further clarification. "Now, I'm sure that you are famished and exhausted from your long journey." The mention of food made her stomach growl and the mention of the journey made her shoulders slightly slump. She was tired and she was hungry. "Come, child, and I will set you up for the night. Then your real journey will begin."

A short time later, after her belly was full and she was lying on a rather comfortable material that she did not recognize, she thought about the events that had happened in such a short amount of time.

What was a swim of doom towards her betrothal turned into a betrayal so deep that her father would never forgive her. What would happen now? Would their kingdoms go to war with one another? Surely not. She was an inconsequence and the prophecy was stupid. They would forget all about her before long and that evil king will find a new princess for his evil son.

She already had her own prince. Eric was alive and looking for her. He was gentle and kind and she knew that he would never harm her. She couldn't say the same for Prince Aleksandor of Thema.

Ariel let out a sigh and dropped the shell necklace that she hadn't realized she had been playing with. Yes it was true that Eric wanted her, but was she really kidding herself? She had exchanged exactly zero words with the human and had only watched him from afar for a handful of moments. She really didn't know anything about him at all.

But he was unlike any merman she had ever met before. He taught her that the humans were not monsters, but caring, kind creatures. It was true that humans had killed many of her kind, but how many merfolk had killed humans? Or had let them die like she so easily could have with Eric?

They were all wrong about humans. She loved him. She may not know much about Prince Eric, but what she did know, she liked.

And, most importantly, he wanted her.

* * *

They left just before the light touched Ursula's lair. For now, they would risk swimming during the day, keeping low and fast. Then, as they got further from the cities, they would travel at night. By then, the moon would be full and Ariel wouldn't have such a hard time seeing.

For the first half of the first day, they swam in silence, Ariel just following the kupicaner. He swam ahead of her, just as uninterested to be with her as she was with him.

"You're lagging, _Princess_. You're making us lose time."

Ariel glared towards him, but didn't respond. She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was giving her that distasteful smirk of his. She wasn't going as fast as she could but she had learned a thing or two very recently about hurrying. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"I wouldn't be telling you to move faster if I didn't."

She rolled her eyes and flicked her tail to move up closer to him. "And where is that?"

"Rolling your eyes isn't very becoming, _Princess._ " He seemed to spit out her title every time that he said it.

"And neither is your attitude, _kupicaner._ "

He turned and gave her a look she couldn't put a name to. Ariel hesitated, not sure how to react. Really, she didn't know much about this beast except that he was one of Ursula's henchmen. She barely knew his name. Perhaps he was a violent bounty hunter and he was actually taking her to a pre-designated place to take her back to Atlantica. Or even Thema.

No. That was ridiculous. No one knew where she was going and no one could have gotten to him before she did. More likely he was exactly as he seemed.

"The Frisian Sea."

She faltered at that. Her heart stopped and her stomach clenched tightly. What? That was their destination? She felt suddenly cold. No. They couldn't go there.

"Calypso lives on an island those waters," he continued, his voice low, "but she doesn't keep her treasures with her. They're scattered throughout the area in various locations. It'll be tough and we're going to have to lay really low or she'll catch us. Anything out of place and she'll see it."

Ok. Laying low she could do. No one would catch her. It would be simple; in and out. Grab the stupid stone and fast tail it right back to Ursula.

She felt sick.

"And how are we going to do that?"

"By being quiet, of course."

"Are you always so sarcastic?"

"When the occasion calls for it."

"Well this occasion does not. You need to try to be more respectful. Really, I-"

He rounded on her then, startling her into silence. "The only thing I need is to get that damned stone for Ursula and be rid of you. I don't have time to babysit princesses. I didn't make this deal with the sea witch: you did. I'm only here to make sure you don't screw anything up and get killed. I'm not one of your servants and I don't need to take any crap from you about anything I do."

The words stung only slightly and she scoffed at him, trying to keep her face impartial to show that his words hadn't affected her. "Then just leave. I can figure out my own way there."

"As much as I could care less what happens to you, the sea witch does. Let's make this insufferable quest a bit more pleasant with your silence. Calypso has ears everywhere."

When he swam on ahead some distance, she sighed and absently rubbed the left side of her chest. It had been tingling for a while now and her agitation only made it worse. How was she expected to find her happiness when she was heading right back to the one place she was supposed to be avoiding? Thema, which lay deep in the Frisian Sea, was a future she did not want any part of. Would she be recognized? Lay low, Nikolaos had said. How could they blend in when she was probably the talk of the kingdom?

Then again, news did travel fast but it's possible that the news of her disappearance and betrayal of both her kingdom and Thema wouldn't have even reached there yet. With luck, they would find the stone within a day or two and quickly get out of there before she was recognized. Most likely Calypso was on the outskirts and no one would give a slug's tail about her. The further one was from Thema the less they gossiped or cared about what happened there. In and out. It would be easy.

They continued on in silence once again.

* * *

The days quickly blended together. Ariel was tired. They ate only enough to keep them going and stopped to rest only long enough until they could swim on. Rarely did they speak to each other and while it suited her perfectly in the beginning of their journey, she was starting to get annoyed by it.

Nibbling on the remainder of their quick meal, she eyed him. Even though they had been together for some days now, she had never really look him in. Yes he was terrifyingly huge compared to her small frame, but he held himself upright, with his chin high. He oozed of arrogance and confidence. Surely there had to be some sort of civility in him.

Ariel cleared her throat. Her voice was soft and low as if afraid to break the silence.

"Do you have a guess on how much longer?"

"About a fortnight."

She groaned.

"We would be further along if her highness would move faster."

"I'm actually in no hurry, _kupicaner_. A fortnight is too soon." Ariel narrowed her eyes at him when he did not make any sharp comment, wondering what he was thinking. Or scheming, which was much more likely. "And what will happen when we get there? I can't imagine asking around for it would be your plan."

"This stone is important to Ursula so it means that it's important to Calypso. There are only two places she would keep it. One is in the far depths of the southern part of the Frisian."

"And what sort of creatures are rumored to protect this secret stash?" She could only imagine what sort of horrible monsters would lash out at them from every little nook and cranny in the darkness there.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" she repeated in surprise. "You mean there are no rumors or there are no monsters?"

"It's not exactly easy to find. Why waste any sort of energy guarding something when the robber is more likely to die looking for it?" Nikolaos finished eating then and rubbed his hands together. As he did, the barbs on the side of his arms twitched. She looked back up to his face.

"And what makes us such an exception that we will not die?"

Using his tail to flick the rocks aside, he made an area to lay down. The last bits of daylight seeped into the entrance of the small cavity they took shelter in, highlighting his huge wings and back as he turned from her to face the mouth of the cave. "I've been there before. It's easy if you know what you're looking for."

Had she heard that correctly? "You've…been there before. And Calypso just let you go?"

"What makes you think I was caught." He response was more of a gruff statement.

She shrugged, forgetting that he was looking away from her. Absently, she began playing with her shell necklace. The thing calmed her and kept her hands busy. "So you're saying that it won't give us any trouble and unless I do everything you say, when you say it, everything should be fine."

He snorted. "Yes. I'm surprised you came to that on your own without fighting me on it."

She huffed and laid down with a soft thud. "You sound like my father."

"I can assure you, _Princess_ , I am nothing like Daddy."

She scowled at him and turned her back away, staring off into the inky abyss that led to the back of the cave, her thoughts drifting.

Nikolaos was right. There were ears everywhere, and not just Calypso's. Of course, the nearer that they got to the Frisian Sea, the more quiet about her name and their destination they would have to be. She wasn't that much of a fool.

But her father also had ears everywhere. Had anyone recognized them and sped off to Atlantica to warn her father she was freely leaving with a kupicaner? They were safe so far, but would they continue to have such luck? She turned around in her uncomfortable, make-shift bed and looked towards what she thought was his back. He blended in with the night, so it was hard to discern.

"Perhaps it is a bit unwise to refer to my title. There are not many princesses missing and if you keep referring to me like that, I'm afraid my father's spies will pick up on it."

He was silent for a moment too long and she wondered if he had fallen asleep. When he did respond, his voice was low. "You're right. I slipped up on that. I think Child is more appropriate."

Ariel gave him a disgusted look, knowing full well that he couldn't see her. "I am not. I am almost three hundred and sixty, if you must know."

"Age means nothing if you are spoilt."

"You insult me consistently and yet you know nothing of me."

"A response a child would make." She could hear him turning to sit, which she mimicked, but she still couldn't see him. "You are betrothed and yet you flee your family's creed in pursuit of another merman. And yet he is not here when you undoubtedly need his support the most. It sounds to me that you have been fed lies by a merman who either wants his hands on your family's money and power or just wants the bragging rights of fucking a princess. Everyone knows that the youngest in the family is always the easiest," he sneered.

His voice may be low, but his words were sharp. The markings on her breast began to burn as anger flowed through her. Grabbing the closest rock, she threw it at him, knowing that she wouldn't come close to his head. "I don't need to explain anything to you! And I can see that regardless of whatever it is I say you'll just throw it back in my face. But you're too conceited to understand anything that I feel.

"Yes, I am betrothed. I have been since before I was born and yet I just found out. And yes I am in love with someone else and if he could, he would be here with me now, but we were separated. But we'll be together again after we finish this pointless pursuit of some stupid rock." She sank back down onto the ground with her back to him once again.

Nikolaos rolled his eyes at her, his sight not hindered by the darkness like hers. "Separated. Sounds more like he left to rid himself of such an annoyance."

Ariel twisted around towards him, her voice slightly louder. "What is wrong with you? What do you keep insisting on these things? Have we met before? Surely not, for I would have remembered meeting a _kupicaner._ You must be friends with some of my childhood enemies. Although I can't imagine anyone like you having friends. You know nothing of how I feel for him or how he feels for me."

"Oh, and you do? You've just said you've been separated for some time. You think he loves you still and has not married some other twit?"

"Ursula said he looks for me. We will find each other." She rubbed her left shoulder.

"Ah, of course. Happily ever after, as it should be in every child's tale. I didn't realize I was living in one, an accomplice to a princess seeking her true love." He made a noise and shifted. It sounded as if he decided to lean up against the wall of the cave instead of lying back down. "You'd be better off going to Thema and ruling alone."

"Alone? And how will I be able to do that with a murderer father-in-law and an abusive husband?" The markings clenched at that and she hissed through her teeth. Rubbing harder, the pain didn't dull.

"Murderer? Abusive?" He barked out a laugh. The noise startled her and she stilled for a moment, searching the darkness to where she thought it came from. It wasn't a bad sound, but it held no humor. "The old sea king is no more a murderer than I am a whale. I don't think he can do much to you now while he slumbers."

"What are you talking about? Who slumbers?"

Nikolaos stared at her, frowning deeply. What was she playing at? "The old sea king, of course. He has been since his eldest sons were murdered and his youngest, I believe your betrothed, set off to avenge his brothers' deaths."

Confusion coursed through her and she stopped rubbing. Proteus did not murder his sons then? But, if he hadn't, who had? What of Aleksandor? Was she to take the word of the kupicaner who had been nothing but ill towards her these last five days or was she to believe the deep-rooted rumors? "Did he succeed?"

"What?"

"Prince Aleksandor. Did he succeed in avenging his brothers?"

He didn't immediately respond. "I know not. Some say that he continues to search for the man. Some say that his thirst for blood has made him mad. Yet others say he himself was killed long ago."

Ariel sat up at that and moved closer to him, shocked. "What?" she cried. Nikolaos' shush did not quell her animation. "Are you saying he isn't even in Thema? Then who was I going to?"

"How would I know? I've been in Ursula's service for eighteen years. I know not of the workings of Atlantica."

"Then how do you know of my betrothal? How do you know of the old sea king and of his sons?" she poked his chest with a finger. At least, she thought it was his chest.

His hand came around her wrist and pushed her gently back. "Those stories are old, Princess. I am surprised you have never heard of them before. All in Thema know of your betrothal to Prince Aleksandor. It has been celebrated since your birth. Everyone who passes through Thema knows of the stories. If the prince has returned within the last eighteen years, Ursula has made no mention of it. And why should she care? She does not gossip."

Her chest heaved and her throat grew tight. Her secret engagement had upset her when she had first been told, but this knowledge made her feel ill. Everyone in that kingdom knew about her and yet it had been kept silent in hers. Why? Rumors were that King Proteus was cruel and evil and yet had been asleep for the gods knew how long. How had the stories been threaded like this? How did a sleeping king turn into a murderous fiend?

What was even true?

She moved away from him and curled on the floor, covering her face in her hands. She did not cry, for what would tears do. If Aleksandor was not there, why was she being sent to Thema? He had to be there.

What if he wasn't as bad as she had convinced herself these last days? What if he waited for her still? What if this started a war between their kingdoms? She bit her lip harder at the thought.

This is what happens when one makes rash decisions. Atlantica was going to war and it was her fault.

She could feel the bubbles of Nikolaos' sigh. "Atlantica and Thema will not go to war. Who do you think rules Thema now while the old sea king sleeps and his children either dead or missing? His brother does, of course."

Ariel swallowed the lump in her throat; she really needed to stop speaking her thoughts aloud. The old sea king was the eldest of many children, but it was her own father that shared the border with his kingdom. Could it be that her father wasn't sending her to Thema to get married to some unknown merman and instead sent her there to rule in his stead?

Unlikely. She was the youngest of her sisters. All were married except for her. They would have been better candidates with far more experience than she.

Nevertheless, the fact was that she did not know the full story. She did not know if Prince Aleksandor was there or not, or if King Proteus was truly sleeping or if he was an insane murderer. Sulking, she sighed.

"Sorry for getting you involved in this. You're right. You didn't ask for this, but I did. And Ursula forced you along. Hopefully she'll pay you for this and, if not, I will once I'm married. Whether to my prince or to Prince Aleksandor, that is."

"Ursula and I have our own agreement. This is a part of it. I do not need anything from you." He seemed more amused rather than angry like he had been before.

She closed her eyes then, willing herself to sleep. Earlier she had dreaded going to the Frisian Sea and now she hoped they got there sooner rather than later. In the meantime, she had plenty to keep her thoughts occupied.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of notes. I really hate how young Ariel is and even though during the time that the story is supposed to take place it was normal to be married at sixteen, I don't like the thought of it. And IMO it makes sense that the children of gods would live a bit longer than humans.
> 
> Thema is not a real place, but is the equivalent of Atlantica. I decided to move Atlantica to the Mediterranean and to Thema to the Frisian Sea, just east of Denmark where the original story was written/took place in the Disney version.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
